Hope Minus Despair
by dippytrippy122
Summary: What would have happened had Enoshima's plan for Global despair still happened but she was taken down before she could enact the 'High School Life of Mutual Killing' plan? My take on what the remaining 15 students would do if their agreement to stay in the school for the rest of their lives actually happened. Naegi/Harem and not meant to be taken seriously. XD On hiatus for now :)
1. Hope Minus Enoshima

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danganronpa, because if I did, then a spin-off romance/harem game like this one, would have been made :3

Also... Please pleaseee read the A/N at the bottom of this chapter, if you are either interested, or confused by this chapter (basically, if you don't hate it xD), as your questions may very well be answered there :). And with that... LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD :')

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Hope Minus Enoshima**

'… _I know that this is a lot to put on your shoulders… For someone of your age, who had such a bright future ahead of them, to be asked to shut it all away…?'_

_The nasally voice heeded its progress for a second, as if the owner of said voice, was attempting to collect his thoughts. A deep sigh tore through man's throat as he shook his head slightly in despair._

'_I hope that you will-no, that _all _of you; will be able to forgive us, for the world that we adults have left for you all…'_

_The tired voice that spoke with a shattered authority could not have belonged to anyone over the age of thirty. However, the very manner of which he talked, easily spoke volumes about what he had been through. _

_And it was obvious that he was jaded long before his time._

'_Kirigiri-san… Please, don't blame yourself for any of this. None of us could have seen this coming, and the fact that you have done so much to protect the remainder of your students, truly shows how caring of a principal-a man that you are.'_

_The response was laced with a type of kindness, and realistic ignorance to the world's evils, that only came around once in a lifetime. Judging by the higher-tonal qualities of the one who had just spoken, it was obvious that it was a teenager, and more specifically, a male one._

_A small smile broke out on the face of the older man, as he pondered over the kind words of the one in front of him. An unexpected interruption in the form of a wheezing cough suddenly made itself known. He began groping at his throat in an attempt to help soothe the pain, feeling it coarse more so from there, rather than his chest._

'_KIRIGIRI-SAN-"_

_Interrupting the worried yell with a nonchalant wave of his hand, he calmed himself down and spoke, a great deal quieter than what he had been doing just moments before._

'_I… I think that I may be out of time… There is nothing that can be done for me now…'_

_A shocked look was what faced him at that statement, a look which quickly ended up cycling through both regret, and anger, before finally settling onto the one that reminded him that his faith in this boy was not misplaced:_

_Hope._

_A hope for the future… that only he would be able to create._

_Sitting himself back up straight, he coughed lightly into his hand one more time, before speaking to the young man in front of him._

'_Well… I guess that we should finish this up then…?'_

_A sad smile was all that greeted his rhetorical question, as he looked behind him and into the face of a portable video camera. It was ironic really, that despite all of the riches and technological advancements that the academy contained, it would be this primitive, nearly 10 year old video camera that would be the one thing the next generation of humanity could use to look back on._

_Taking a deep breath and settling his nerves, he nodded to himself, before flicking on the record button for the final time, not only for that day, but forever._

'_So… *static*, this is pretty much just a formality at this point… But, do you agree to stay within the walls of this academy, for what could possibly be, the remainder of your life?'_

_The response came not a second later, and was spoken with so much conviction, that it would have floored anyone else, had they been put in the same situation._

'_Yes, I will, and I shall make sure that I will keep the group together, as the 78__th__ divisions, 'Beacon of Hope'.'_

_The conversation followed suit for a little while longer, before a click compliments of the video camera shutting down, finally ended it._

_Sitting back in his chair, and falling into a pose mimicking that of relaxation, the older man closed his eyes contently. Fully aware of the set of eyes on him, from that of his companion, he smiled tiredly._

'_Well… I guess that this is it then… isn't it?'_

_He did not wait for any form of acknowledgement that the other young man had heard him, before he breathed a sigh of relief._

'_I have no regrets.'_

_A second or two passed before an unexpected reply sounded out._

'_With all due respect… I think that you are lying to yourself, sir.'_

_The middle-aged man sat up straight once more; narrowing his eyes at the confusing statement._

'_And what, pray tell, do you mean by that? Do you not wish for me to die with a clear conscience and a clear mind-?'_

'_Yes, I do sir… And, it's for that reason, that I want you to know something before you… well, you know…'_

_The brown-haired teen trailed off, before shaking his head and looking directly into the eyes of the readily aging man in front of him._

'_I will make sure that nothing will happen to them. None of them, and especially not Kyoko. You have my word sir, so please… don't worry about us anymore…'_

_He smiled weakly as the tears finally started to flow unhindered by his feelings anymore._

'_Please… Find some peace within yourself and move on… Just leave the rest to me.'_

_Looking up into the face of the young man in front of him, he couldn't help the shocked look that adorned every fibre of his being._

'He truly is the 'hope' for the future… isn't he?'

_Smiling, and holding back the tears that he knew could stream out at any given moment; he nodded before ruffling the hair of the person that he was putting all his dreams into. Lowering his arm back to his side, he exhaled deeply before nodding his head in affirmation._

'_It's time.'_

_A small remote soon found its way into his hand as he said that, its control scheme bare, with the exception of a single red button._

_Looking back up again, he smiled at the expression that the other present male had. Watching as he cradled the small video camera into his arms, he waited for him to leave the room out of the door to the right. Not once hearing any noise until the tell-tale sound of the door closing, he slunk back in his chair, an obviously prideful expression adorning his face._

'He managed to hold in his feelings all this time, and the determination to set things right; is truly something that I had only _dreamed_ of one of my students having.'

He paused for a second before grinning slightly.

'He truly is the 'Super Duper Hope Student'… that's for sure.'

_The black-haired man chuckled at the title that he had ended up bestowing upon the teen after everything had went down, before looking to the left of him._

_The unconscious bodies of both of the 'Despair' students met his line of sight, causing him to narrow his eyes in resignation._

_Breathing in what would undoubtedly be his last breath, he spoke to whoever was listening, but mostly to those two bodies beside him._

'_It is time for the three of us to atone for the sins that we committed… I know that this isn't how the two of you wanted to go out, and I sure as hell didn't want to die this soon either… However; I think that we are all past that point by now, aren't we?'_

_He smiled in resignation as he thought of the fourteen other students that he would be leaving behind… But he no longer had any regrets, and he was thankful for that.  
_

_The regret of not being able to be there for his daughter and his students was gone now... And he could finally move on and leave the rest to them._

_Lowering his finger towards the red button, he smiled serenely as he felt his finger push down on it with little to no resistance whatsoever._

_The last fleeting though that he had before his mind went blank, left him proud of his life accomplishments, and what he had managed to achieve._

"Take care Kyoko, I will always love you…"

_The sound came before the end._

"And Naegi… Thank you."

Then everything went white.

* * *

A/N: Heyy guys X3. Sooooo as depressing and confusing as this first chapter might be, I want you all to know, that there will not be many chapters like this xD – I don't know how long I plan on making this story, but I'm currently on a Dangan Ronpa high, having just gotten through the entirety of the first game, for the first time, and I'm now starting on the second :3. Anyways, so this story, will mostly be a romance/humor genre, as the fanfic is labled under xD, and it'll give more depth behind the characters that I feel are just criminally underappreciated and written about… as in all of them… as in no OC's xD. I basically wrote this because I feel slightly upset that there are little to no stories focusing on the actual, you know, characters in the games xD so yeah. :3 NAEGI/HAREM YUS :33 – you guys may suggest who you want in the harem I suppose xD, but yeah I do have some ideas, and obviously, the choices are very limited, as there are only 14 surviving students in my story, and even though none of them are going to die (yes that's right, no more character death following this chapter, so just write Junko and Mukuro off the list :3), only around half of them are female so yeah :3.

Anyways guys, please favorite, follow and review this story – it'll get a lot better next chapter, I think XD, and yeah :3 (gonna work on it now). Any review that you guys post, will get a reviewer response from me, unless you are just obviously trolling or flaming – constructive criticism is appreciated though so yeah :3

I'll see ya guys next chapter hopefully! :D

\- Dippytrippy122


	2. The Idol and the Gambler

**Disclaimer:** In the 24 hours that have passed since the last chapter, I still don't own Danganronpa :') (sadly D:)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Idol and the Gambler**

The sound of the explosion could be heard all around the building, as it buckled under its weight.

Naegi looked behind him, at the doors to the Headmaster's Office which has just barely held itself strong underneath the high-grade explosive.

Sighing to himself, and running a finger through his hair, he looked down at the video camera in his hands and nodded.

First thing's first.

"I gotta go to the A/V room and burn this to a CD, before something happens to it."

Rubbing the back of his head in an attempt to calm his nerves, he continued on his way, speaking his thoughts aloud, as no one else was around.

"After I do that though, I'm gonna have to go wake the rest of the guys up-"

"Wake who up?"

"AH!"

Naegi suddenly jumped in the air, not at all expecting the voice, but quickly recognizing who it belonged to.

Pouting at the one who startled him, he began rubbing his now sore bottom in an attempt to ease the pain slightly.

"Mou… Maizono-san, why'd you have to do that?"

She giggled to herself cutely; covering her mouth with her hand as she did so.

"Sorry, sorry Naegi-kun… You just looked so deep in thought that I had to at least _try _to scare you."

She stopped speaking in order to stick her tongue out at him, in an obviously mocking manner.

"But… I never would have guessed that you would have a reaction quite as overblown as that!"

She continued giggling at Naegi's exasperated facial expression for a few seconds, before a look of realization suddenly washed over her.

When this happened, her cheeks puffed out, and she stared at him expectantly.

"Mouuuu… Naegi-kun… what was that whole 'Maizono-san' business? We are gonna be living together for the rest of our lives here, you know… So you could at least call me Sayaka-chan, or something."

The boy couldn't help but gulp at the proposition that was just presented to him. Truthfully, he would love for the chance to be able to call her that, however…

"Bu-but… That's just too embarrassing…"

Damn insecurities.

Looking over at her still-pouting face, however, quickly caused him to change his tune.

"Ah… Well can I call you Maizono-chan then…?"

Her pout quickly turned into a shocked expression with a blush on her face, as if she hadn't expected him to say something like that.

Wait a second…

"AH! I'm sorry! I thought you were being serious! I didn't mean anything by that, so please forgive me-!"

"It's fine Naegi-kun… It makes us sound a lot closer than before! And well, considering the fact that out of the two of us, I was the only one that was using such close honorifics... this change, it feels nice."

Following that statement, she looked at him confusedly as he struggled to regain his posture after his legs pretty much turned into jelly from what she had told him.

Coughing into his hand, he stood up again and turned away blushing.

"Well… I guess that I'll stick to calling you Maizono-chan, from now on then?"

She smiled and nodded her head at him.

"Right!"

Nodding back, his blush receded; they began to finally walk away from the headmaster's door, just enjoying each others company.

That is, until something struck him.

"Hey wait a second… Why are you up and about anyway? It's got to be at least two in the morning right now."

The question caused her to cock her head at him, before pounding her fist into her other hand.

"Ohhhh, you mean why am I awake while the rest of the guys downstairs are sleeping?"

Seeing him nod in agreement to her question caused her to drop her playful expression, and to look at him seriously.

"Well… Truth be told Naegi-kun… I was just worried about you…"

He looked at her confusedly.

"Worried about me…? Why?"

Her eyes softened as she stared at him.

"Naegi-kun, we all know how hard it must be for you to have to shoulder the burden of being the person that the Headmaster put all of his Hope into… As well as being the one that will undoubtedly help to keep us together as a group…"

She trailed off before slowly wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer to her.

Lowering her forehead onto his, she idly noted his intense blush, as well as her own, before continuing.

"I just wanted to be here for you when you first left the Headmaster's room… And I want to be with you for whatever you do, from now on."

Her smile widened slightly as their faces drew ever closer.

"Because you're the most important person in the world to me now."

Their lips were just a couple inches apart…

"Oh...? Now what do we have here?"

"GAH!"

Naegi jumped back at the sudden entrance of another person, inadvertently putting Maizono a good few feet away from him.

Taking a glance at the one who had walked in on them, he quickly brushed himself off, before bowing slightly in greeting.

"Celeste-san… Uh, hello… What are you still doing up?"

The so-called, 'Super Duper High School High Roller', merely smiled at the question, before walking 'far-too-close' to Naegi, for the comfort of the only other person present.

Noting, out of the corner of her eye, the face of a pouting Maizono, she couldn't help the small smirk that had found its way onto her face. After all... she just loved doing that to people.

Turning back to the matter at hand, however, she put her hand on her hip and looked deep into the only present-male's eyes.

"Naegi-kun, do I really require a reason to be up and about at night? It's not like there is anybody else here but us… So there is no need to worry."

He couldn't help but smile sadly at those words. If things hadn't of worked out the way that they did, the fourteen of them would have indeed been a danger, not only to themselves, but to everyone else around them.

Shaking his head, he sent a tired affirmation her way.

"Ah… Yeah you're right Celeste-san…"

At his rather broken-sounding manner of speech, she looked at him in worry.

"Naegi-kun… Are you… Going to be ok?"

It was obvious what she was talking about, and looking at the door that was still barely intact, not far behind them, it wasn't hard to guess why.

Smiling weakly at her, he nodded.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'll be fine… It'll just… take some time, that's all."

Both of the girls looked at him in worry, before nodding slowly.

Deciding to break the awkward silence, Celestia smiled at him, before pointing towards the stairwell behind her.

"Well, I think that you have some videos that need saved, and some people that need to be awakened, isn't that right?"

Naegi looked at her in surprise for a few seconds, before it changed, and he broke out into a smile instead.

"Thank you, Celeste-san, yes… you're right. Let's go."

Nodding at him happily, she began to make her way down the stairs, the other two student's in-tow.

Looking around the large building as they walked, he couldn't help his thoughts as they wandered back to the death of the headmaster and the burden that he had ended up taking upon himself.

"It'll be ok Naegi-kun… No one else could truly fit the position the way that I know that you can… Not even the Headmaster could."

Naegi looked at Maizono in surprise, noticing her concerned features, before speaking up.

"I don't know about that… I mean…"

He trailed off causing her to shake her head at him.

"No. Please don't doubt yourself, Naegi-kun… And it's not just me either, everyone else in our class, even to an extent Togami and Fukawa…"

She made a face as she said those names, causing him to chuckle at her antics.

"I think, no wait- I _know _that we all believe in you and what you can do."

Naegi looked at Celestia and then back at her again; seeing the same look of belief on each of their faces.

Turning away with a blush, he spoke.

"Thank you… both of you."

They both nodded happily, as he turned back again, a look of acceptance plastered on his face, something of which had not been there just five seconds previous.

Suddenly, he looked up, an expression of realization planted on his face.

"Wait a second… How did you know what I was thinking about?"

Maizono's facial expression suddenly turned deadly serious.

"It's because: I'm an Esper."

A few seconds of silence fell on the trio before she suddenly smiled widely.

"Just kidding… I just had a feeling, that's all."

Naegi couldn't help but smile at her.

'_Yeah… I'm sure you did…'_

* * *

A/N: Heyyy Guys :D Fast update here :3 – only a day after my previous chapter :') Damn, that almost never happens for me xD. Anyways I am in a bit of a rush here, so hopefully it isn't too bad XD, you guys'll let me know if it is though, I can already tell :3.

You guys knew that the 'Esper', (or psychic I believe it turned out in the official translation? Idk - never played the official one :3), was going to make an appearance somewhere in this story x3. I don't know how many times I'm going to use it though, because it breaks my heart every time I think of it xD. Damn feels D:.

Anyways…

**ONTO THE REVIEWER RESPONSES:**

Jmspikey: For sure dude! :D Kirigiri was always going to be in the harem so don't even worry ;) I love them too :3 thanks for the review :')

Guest (1): Thank youuu! :D I really appreciate it :3 Hopefully this one was even better :') (maybe xD)

Guest (2): Yep those two will definitely be in it :D there are only so many options xD so I think that I may limit the harem to only three members… but those two will be in it for sure, no matter what :) :D

So yeah… Kirigiri next chapter, as well as a bunch more characters :'). So please review, because that'll allow me to write the chapter and post it sooner as well! :D

See ya guys later! :D

\- Dippytrippy122


	3. Those Who Have Moved On

**Disclaimer:** It may have been a full week or so since last time, but I still don't own Danganronpa, sadly xD

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Those Who Have Moved On**

The setting was a large auditorium. Thirteen students sat in a semi-circle surrounding a singular stage. A podium, set up in front of what looked to be a grand piano, contained behind it a single teenager; a microphone in his hand and a serious look on his face.

"Thank you all for taking the time to be here… I'll make this quick, so we can all go get some much-needed sleep."

Naegi stopped for a second, in order to clear his throat; watching in amusement as the rest of his fellow classmates tried their very best to stay awake during this time. The guys were especially guilty in this regard, as many of the girls did not look any more than partially winded, many of them containing far too much energy to ever truly get tired.

Looking into the eyes of Maizono who smiled back at him, he nodded slightly before continuing.

"As many of you have probably guessed by the fact that we are all gathered here… It is done."

Naegi looked up and smiled sadly.

"The Headmaster… has passed away… As has, Enoshima…"

All at once, the students looked sadly at Kirigiri, who tried her best to look indifferent, and then at Naegi who feigned ignorance. Neither of them had been particularly close to the one who had almost become the 'puppetmaster', however, the Headmaster for obvious reasons had been a very touchy subject for Kirigiri especially, as well as everyone else there.

Looking at the other students with an empathetic expression on his face, Naegi sighed deeply to calm his nerves.

'_At least Mukuro isn't here right now… I have never been so glad to have not been able to wake someone up in my life.'_

Shaking off the sadness that began creeping its way into his subconscious, he continued speaking.

"They may be gone from this world, but they are not gone from our hearts and our minds. So, so long as we never forget who they were, and what they meant to us, they will never truly be gone from this world…"

He stopped for a second in order to point his finger towards the sky, as if speaking directly to those who had moved on.

"… And I will never forget them, for as long as I live."

He closed his eyes for a second, before opening them again, and watching with unbridled admiration as everyone else present put any emotions that they may have been feeling, behind them, and raised their own fingers towards the sky.

"YEAH! FOR THE HEADMASTER AND ENOSHIMA!"

"We will make sure to honour them forever!"

"We will make it through all of this, for them!"

The cheers from the gathered students sounded throughout the room, as their feelings for those who had passed on, accumulated together in an overwhelming force.

Naegi smiled widely as tears fell down his cheeks.

He grinned before joining in on the shouting.

"YEAH!"

* * *

The assembly had ended in tearful goodnights and promises for everyone to meet up in the cafeteria at 10:00, as everyone who had gathered, slid away for the night.

It was shortly after this, that Naegi could be found staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, deep in thought.

'_I'm glad that, that went so well, but the reality of the situation: the fact that we almost lost everything that we have now… truly does scare me."_

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

'_Enoshima's plan was almost perfect… And that's what's so scary about it… She only made one minor slip-up and if we hadn't of managed to grasp it… Everything would have been over.'_

Despite all the thoughts that had begun swirling around in his head, he couldn't help the slight chuckle that came from his mouth.

"It's funny that of everyone who could have possibly stopped her… it just had to be _that _person who-"

A knock on the door to his room stopped his run-on monologue as he blinked and turned towards the offending sound.

Looking up towards the monitor that hung in his room, its screen read; **4:00 AM**.

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

'_Who could_ still _be up at this hour?'_

Sighing to himself slightly, he forced himself out of bed and walked towards the door.

Opening it fully, revealed…

"Mukuro…? What are you still doing up?"

The 'Super Duper' Assassin merely tilted her head to the side slightly, her expression unchanging as she spoke.

"Can… Can I come in-please?"

Her slightly disconcerted manner of speech instantly put Naegi into a state of worry. Knowing that there was obviously something wrong with her, he quickly nodded his consent and ushered her in.

The two sat on his bed for the longest time in an awkward silence, as Naegi kept darting his eyes over to his companions' downtrodden ones.

He bit his lip slightly in contemplation.

'_There is little to no doubt that she is probably acting like this because of her sister… But how the hell am I supposed to bring something like that up?'_

Looking at Mukuro's unchanging facial expression did not help matters either.

He sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

'_Why am I always the one who gets put into situations like these-?'_

"I have nothing to live for anymore… I mean-I don't… Do I…?"

Her fragmented sentence quickly broke Naegi free of his internal ranting, causing him to look at her slightly in shock.

"Wha-what did you just say, Mukuro…?"

She looked up from her lap in order to face him; her head cocked to the side.

"Did you not hear me the first time…?"

He shook his head slowly at her question, before speaking again.

"No… No, I did, but that's the problem: what… did you mean by that?"

She looked at him, as if analysing his actions for a second, before looking back down to her lap in quiet interest.

"That's because… Junko-chan is gone, the only person who ever truly understood me… My beloved younger sister; I'm sure that she was disappointed with me even at the end…"

She began speaking slightly quieter, if that was even possible.

"And now… now that she is gone, I can no longer fill her with despair, nor do I have any ambition to do so to anyone else… I have no purpose… No one needs, or even cares about me anymore, and-"

"THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

She stopped speaking at Naegi's outburst as she turned towards him in shock.

"Wh-what?"

"I said: you're lying to yourself and you know it!"

Mukuro looked at him for a few seconds in shock, before shaking her head and looking back down to her lap in sadness.

"No… No I'm not Makoto… You should know this better than anyone else here: that I need someone to live for."

She looked back at him and smiled slightly, tears streaming down her face.

"I… I can't live for myself… Whether it's a curse from my 'Ultimate' ability or not, I don't know; but, without someone to call the centre of my entire being, I just cease being me."

As she stopped talking, a silence fell over the two as Naegi's eyes became shadowed by his hair.

Taking the silence as a sign of rejection, Mukuro bit her lip and prepared to stand up, a hand grasping her wrist, stopping her from doing so.

Looking down at the hand in shock, she felt another hand wipe the tears away from her face gently.

Naegi smiled sadly as he continued to clean off the moisture that had built up in her eyes.

"You are not useless at all Mukuro… In fact, in my opinion, you are one of the most incredible people that I have ever met."

He slowly, so as to offend her, took her other hand in his in an attempt to comfort her.

"To be able to still keep going, even to this extent given everything that has happened… Is something truly amazing, at least to me it is."

At this point, he removed his hand from her grasp and began scratching his cheek awkwardly in thought.

"And uh… While I don't agree with the fact that you should require a person to serve undyingly for, like you have… Until we find a way to help clear out your despair… I guess that I could become that person for you…?"

The normally emotionless facial expression that she had plastered on her face, quickly turned into shock at his statement.

This, of course, caused him to overreact as normal.

"AH! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean anything by that, it was just an idea! Please disregard that-"

His rushed apology was quickly cut short by a slender pair of arms snaking around his frame, and pulling him closer to her.

Looking at her in surprise, he smiled lightly at the light sobs that sounded throughout the room.

Putting his own arms around her waist in response, he rested his head on hers, as she sobbed into his chest; mumbling a single phrase over and over again:

"Thank you… Thank you… Thank you…"

He smiled at her softly, and began rubbing her head comfortingly.

'_I know that as soon as she calms down, I'm going to have to face the aftermath of what I just said, I mean… Am I really ready to take the place of Enoshima, for her…?'_

The shaking form of the crying girl below him was all that was needed for him to affirm his judgement on the matter.

As a wave of overprotection washed over him, he decided right then and there that no matter what happens he would not change what he had determined would be the best for the both of them.

He smiled proudly.

'_He was the Ultimate Hope of everyone there, after all…'_

* * *

**A/N: **Heyyyyy guys :3 Back again after a much too long break xD – In response to this though, I have already pretty much finished the next chapter and so I can post it as soon as I get a couple reviews :3 which you guys have been doing awesome about btw :D Already 11 reviews for only 2 chapters? That's pree freakin' good considering that this fandom seems kinda dead x3

Anyways… Kyoko will finally appear next chapter xD I tried to get her into this chapter, but after deciding to change things up a bit, I finally know just how to fit her in next chapter and make her more of a main character after that :3.

**Reviewer Responses:**

Guest: Yeah you're not the only one to ask for her, and that's why I put her in that chapter, to see if she'd be accepted xD. I'm gonna do that with the girls during this story so who knows who will actually remain in the harem? :33 I don't even know xD

TheNightingale13: 2nd reviewer in a row asking for Celeste XD Yeah I love her to pieces so there is a chance mate :33 We can see :') Idk yet for any girl so maybe? XD :D

Luckenhaft: Hey dude x3 – it was after your review, and me reading the Danganronpa IF visual novel that caused me to retract my statement :3. I re-wrote this chapter, and the earlier two, to include her in on things, so that she didn't have to die a pointless death, because that was too cruel xD.

Rikalukizi: Heyyy man :D – thanks so much for two reviews! :33 That really made me continue writing :') so I hope that this chapter, and the next one when its posted, meet your expectations :3 :D. Yep, as I told the reviewer above you, I put Mukuro back in because I love her character too much xD (I also love Junko but yeah obviously she was gone xD), and while Aoi is probably my favourite female character… idk x3 we'll see :33. And yeah, I also changed Celeste's speech so that she reffered to Naegi as 'kun' because yeah I think that is what she called him xD. Glad you found the esper thing funny XD hope to see you in your next review! :3 Bai :D

Raphmaster14: Thanks dude! :D I hope that this chapter was up to your standard X3. Also, Idk bout Toko XD. Wasn't one of my favourite characters… then again… I did like her XD but its just hard to put her with Naegi tbh even tho Genocider Shou/Jack has shown to have an obvious attachment to him… Huh… Well we'll see XD :D There is a chance :3 If not him, then someone to be sure :D

IceBarrierGuy: Thanks for the reviews dude XD. Well apart from the Naegi thing, I'll probably go through and fix some of the mistakes that you pointed out so thanks for dat :33. I hope to see ya next chapter :') :D

Anyways… long-ass responses outta the way XD so, please make sure to review :3, and I'll see ya guys next time! :D

\- Dippytrippy122


	4. The Guardian of Despair

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Danganronpa, then the Dating Sim functions would have been made into full games xD :D

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Guardian of Despair**

They stayed in that position for what felt like hours before the crying finally subsided.

Looking up at the one who was still holding her, Mukuro couldn't help but blush slightly.

'_He truly is even kinder than I thought was possible…'_

She then began untangling herself from his grasp, much to the disappointment of both people present, and sat up on her knees.

Tilting her head slightly to the side, she smiled at him in a blindingly loving way, as she grasped his right hand softly.

"Thank you… Makoto…kun, for giving me this chance to truly continue living."

Following this, she slowly raised his arm towards her face causing Naegi's complexion to do a 180 into one similar to that of a tomato.

"Wa-wait a second Mukoro-chan, what are you doing?"

The addition of an honorific in his speech, probably in response to her usage of one, caused a blush to light up her fair skinned face as she spoke up.

"Ah… Well, it's a tradition amongst Fenrir members to kiss the right hand of the one that means their whole world to them… And now that Junko-chan is gone, you are that person to me."

Naegi was generally a perceptible person who could pick up when people were lying or not. However, even he could not truly tell if the girl in front of him was truly being genuine or not.

It all just seemed a bit too… strange, for him.

Shaking his head clear of those insecurities, he spoke up; his voice noticeably less shaky than before.

"I can only assume that you are telling the truth in regards to the significance of such an action, because I can't think of any reason that you would have to lie to me, so…"

He trailed off awkwardly before coughing into his hand, and rushing his conclusion.

"…are you sure that you'll have me?"

She stared at him silently for a few seconds, unblinking as if studying every fibre of his being.

After this passed, she smiled wider than Naegi had ever seen on her face, and spoke seriously.

"I should be asking you that question, not the other way around, Makoto-kun. Will you accept me as your S-Guardian born out of Despair?"

Naegi narrowed his eyes at the fact that she had almost used the word that he had been dreading.

Sighing in relief at the fact that she switched noticed and switched it herself, she closed his eyes in deep thought for the moment.

'_The more I actually hear about it, the more I realize that Kirigiri-san's assessment of me that I jump into things without thinking is probably correct.'_

He sighed slightly in resignation.

'_Then again, there is just no way that she will remain mentally stable if I say 'no' now, is there?' _

He shook his head.

'_No. I think that her 'attachment' problems are something that can be eventually solved sometime in the future, just not at the moment. So for right now, this may very well be the next best option.'_

His mind made up, Naegi turned his attention towards the assassination in question.

The look of pure undying devotion that she held within her eyes inadvertently caused him to take in a sharp breath of air.

If he was worried about the integrity of her statement before, then his mind was instantly assured of the truth now.

"Mukuro: no matter if you stay as my Guardian of Despair, or whatever you called it… I promise you, that I will never abandon you no matter what."

He smiled sadly at the girl who had once again taken to crying on his shirt, following his proclamation.

Mukuro was someone whose personality was almost entirely forged in the line of war, and as such, was considered by many to be an emotionless killer, even by those closest to her.

However, Naegi knew better than anyone else that she was also just a human girl who had everything she had ever known, taken away from her in the blink of an eye.

He lowered his mouth close to her ear as he spoke softly.

"It's ok Mukuro don't worry, I'm here for you…"

At his words, she instantly began to calm down.

Sniffling slightly, she moved back a bit on his bed before blushing.

"So-sorry for crying so much, Makoto-kun…"

The brown-haired teen merely told her that it was fine; causing her blush to light up that much further.

As the cuteness factor of the girl went up ten-fold, he blushed as well, looking away from her.

An awkward silence ensued over the two, as they focussed their attention on anything in the room except each other.

"So… Are you ready, Makoto-kun…?"

The brunette blinked slightly at being addressed so suddenly, before nodding slowly.

Turning back towards the girl, he watched as she took his arm back in hers once again, and raised it close to her mouth.

Rubbing his hand slowly she began speaking softly.

"Makoto Naegi… Will you promise to never abandon me?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Of course, I promise."

She smiled at him.

"Then with this kiss, I will promise to stay by your side, forever."

The moment that her lips touched his hand, he could feel an almost unnatural heat travel throughout the entirety of his body.

Smiling at him after finishing her administrations to his hand, she did something rather unexpected.

She fell asleep. Instantly.

Sweat dropping at the eccentric behaviour from the usually emotionless girl, Naegi sighed in exasperation.

'_Oh well… I figured that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight anyway…'_

Looking down at the peaceful snoring of the girl now in his bed, Naegi couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Covering her up with the blankets that were pushed to the foot of his bed, he quietly left the room.

Closing the door behind him and leaning against the wall, he smiled to himself slightly before speaking.

"You don't have to hide Kyoko-san; we both know that you can't truly hide yourself from me."

A dry laugh from the right of him confirmed his assumption that his friend had indeed been hiding in the shadows for a while now.

Pushing back some hair out of her eyes, she smiled and walked over to him; taking a position against the wall, adjacent to him.

"True enough I suppose… Though, Naegi-kun, the same could easily be said about you, too."

The brown-haired teen shrugged nonchalantly.

"I never said any different, although, I don't see why I would ever want, or need, to hide something from you of all people."

She smiled softly.

"Yeah… Same with me, Naegi-kun…"

The two stood in comfortable silence before the Super Duper Detective figured it prudent to break it.

"I saw what you did in there Naegi-kun."

Naegi at least had the decency to cringe at that.

Scratching his cheek awkwardly he responded.

"And…? You're gonna say I screwed up again aren't you."

The pink-haired sleuth just shook her head.

"No. To the contrary, in fact, I think that you handled that situation incredibly maturely. I for one am impressed."

The shocked look that appeared on the young Luckster quickly changed to one of gratitude.

"Thanks Kirigiri-san. That means a lot for me to hear you of all people say that to me."

No verbal response was given, however, Naegi could easily feel her words just through the silence alone such was their bond.

Deciding now was a time as ever to bring up the topic that had been weighing on his mind for a while now, he spoke up.

"How are you, uh, taking things with, you know…"

Smiling slightly at the innocent and awkward way it was asked, Kyoko stood in silence for a while before answering.

"To be honest with you Naegi-kun… I'm not totally sure of how I feel right now, and I think that I need a bit more time to myself for me to truly come to terms with things."

Naegi nodded in acceptance. It was honestly a much better response than he had expected, and he was grateful that she thought of him so highly.

As the two entered into another comfortable silence, the detective pushed herself off of the wall and turned towards her companion.

"Anyways, the main reason that I stuck around and waited for you to come out here was because I predicted that you may end up giving your bed up for Mukuro when I saw her enter your room. Now come on, I have an extra mattress so you can sleep on the floor in my room for the night."

Nodding gratefully at the thoughtfulness of his friend, Naegi followed her into her room, and closed the door behind him.

After getting the mattress set up on the floor, the two close friends said goodnight to each other, sleep beginning to reach into each of their minds.

Just before entering the embrace of slumber, Naegi looked at the hand that had been kissed a mere few minutes prior.

Smiling warmly at the thought, he finally let his eyelids shut as he got some well-deserved sleep, preparing for whatever may lie in store for them…

* * *

**A/N: **Heyyy guys X3 too tired and lazy for any real authors notes here xD Just wanted to let you all know that I've started another Danganronpa fic on top of this one, and you can check it out by going to my profile :3 its alotttt more cracky than this one and makes fun of a bunch of stuff XD. It's also strictly NaegiXAoi which is both an abnormal pairing, but also my first ever fic that won't be harem based in the slightest so yeah… go me XD.

Anyways… just be sure to review as always and yeah :3 you'll get your questions and stuff answered in the…

**Reviewer Responses:**

Rikalukizi: Hey again dude :D thanks for another awesome review and I'm glad that you enjoyed last chapter :33 You're welcome for bringing her back :3 personally, she is easily one of my favourite, and undisputedly, one of the series' most interesting characters so yeah X3. I have no intention of not continuing this fic :D even if I do get tired of it in the future (which could happen cuz im a lazy piece of crap XD), I'll just make sure that I at least write an ending instead of abandoning it so yeah :3. See ya next time! :D

Guest: Thank you! :D And yeah, she probably will be, I'm not sure yet though XD

Anonomous: Hey :3 Uh, Idk how that would work xD seems like it'd be a bit too hard xD we'll see tho :3

TheNightingale13: Dude…. YOU ARE A GENIUS :OOO I didn't even think of that possibility XD but oh man the harem ideas that come from that :33. I think I may just use that idea :D – if I do I'll make sure to give you idea credit, in my story for sure but yeah X3 :D.

Anyways guys, review, fav and follow, and I shall see you all next time! :D

\- Dippytrippy122


	5. Off With a Bang

**Disclaimer:** It's only been a week or so since I updated, and no, I did not get the rights to Danganronpa in that time... sadly xD

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Off With a Bang**

A bright light was the image which met his blurry vision as the beginnings of the day began breaking through the final recesses of his sleep-deprived mind.

Sitting up slowly, Naegi looked around the unfamiliar room for a few seconds before realization hit him.

'_Oh yeah… I stayed in Kyoko-san's room last night, didn't I…?'_

Running a hand through his unruly hair tiredly, he looked up at the clock and almost had a heart attack.

"11:00? I AM SO LATE!"

Jumping out of his bed sheets, he bolted out of the empty room and into his; changing in the span of a second before rushing out into the hall once again.

Stumbling slightly as he nearly tripped over a crack in the floor panels, he dashed his way into the cafeteria… only to be faced with something that he never would have even considered bearing witness to.

"What the… HELL IS GOING ON?"

The first thing that Naegi noticed as he walked into the room, was the fact that nearly the entirety of the remainder of the student body sat huddled up in the corner fear evident on their faces. Even Kirigiri and Togami were amongst those trying to hide from the horrors that they were looking at.

Speaking of which…

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Sakura and Mukuro were standing apart from each other; a determined look on the former, and an anxious look on the latter.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to move fast enough to interrupt their next attack, Naegi decided to back away instead and move towards the group who was busy cowering in the corner.

Looking at Naegi with a worried expression on his face, Leon spoke.

"Dude, can you _please_ try and calm down your crazed girlfriend over there? I'm really starting to get worried that not even the metal plates holding this building together are going to make it through this."

Oblivious to the various glares that said jock was currently getting from every other female present; he cocked his head confusedly towards the two combatants in question.

'_Girlfriend…? Does he mean Mukuro? But what does whatever these two are doing right now, have to do with me?'_

Still fully confused as to what was actually going on, he looked back at the two brawlers and yelled out. "Hey, cut it out you two!"

The effect was instantaneous.

"Ah, Makoto-kun!"

"Wait hold on-!"

Faster than anyone present could follow, Naegi was quickly knocked off of his feet and sprawled out onto the floor behind him.

A petite body belonging to that of a girl lay square on top of him, her face buried deep in the crook of his neck and her arms and legs holding him in place.

In true comedic fashion Naegi's face began the process of cycling through every variation of red available to be viewed by the human eye.

Speaking weakly in an attempt to free himself from his situation and get some much needed oxygen after having it cut off, he addressed the rest of those present. "Please… Please, just get her off of me…"

The entirety of the female population which made up the room, noticeably ignored the display in front of them, including funnily enough, Kyoko and even Sakura although most likely for different reasons.

Maizono and Celeste especially; seemed to both be glaring rather openly at them as if they had just committed the worst atrocity imaginable.

The situation remained static for a while, before Mondo finally took mercy on their hapless leader and with some help from Ishimaru, (as well as Leon... and Yamada... and Hagakure), they managed to force Mukuro off of him.

Backing up for a second and standing up straight, Naegi thanked the group for the help, before turning to address the entirety of the group who had gathered.

"Alright then, first thing's first… what was that all about?"

The guys just looked at each other before shrugging in unison. Speaking for the group, Mondo ushered towards the girls. "I really don't know dude. One minute we were just relaxing and eating our breakfast, and the next, well… She happened."

Looking towards where the older boy was pointing, he was faced with the now-emotionless form of Mukuro sitting with her arms crossed by Sakura.

Rubbing his temples in an attempt to calm himself down, he addressed said assassin. "Mukuro… what exactly prompted you to do something like this…?"

Rubbing her arm nervously, but otherwise showing no outwardly emotion, she spoke in a collected manner.

"Ah… Well I woke up this morning, and saw that you were no longer in your bed, so I became worried for your well-being. When I went to question the rest of our classmates, they all claimed to not know where you were but you were in Kirigiri-san's room weren't you? I can smell her on you-wait, what's wrong Makoto-kun?"

Noticing the despair-induced look upon the normally optimistic teen, she instantly identified the reason for his discomfort.

The fact that everyone minus Kyoko and Mukuro was busy glaring at him with various levels of anger and disgust, and in some cases awe.

"One day in, Naegi? Really? Just one day in and you already got not one, but _two _girls in different beds with you? Damn you work fast, dude."

"Ah… ah… I-I don't think that it is very appropriate to do something like that, Naegi-kun…"

"ILLICIT RELATIONS ARE NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!" (Sorry had to XD)

"You may be able to conquer 3D girls impressively; however, I am able to do things to 2D girls that you cannot even begin to dream of."

"Naegicchi, I know that times are rough dude, but you don't need to resort to doing things like this. Things will get better dude, I know it, and I'm almost always, at least 30% accurate."

"Eh, I've done worse during my time with the gang; still I'm surprised that you had the balls to pull something like that off."

"You disgust me Naegi… Doing something so depraved when you are supposed to be our leader? Pathetic."

"Naegi-kun… I do hope that you know that you are teetering dangerously close to being a measly Rank D again."

"Naegi... I thought that you were a fellow warrior, but it appears that I was sorely mistaken in regards to that fact. What a shame."

"Naegi-kun… I thought that you would take being the most important person in the world to me, seriously. But, I guess not."

As the misfortunate teen listened through the complaints of every other guy followed by every other girl, he counted them up and noticed something.

…

Isn't someone missing?

"*Munch munch*. What's going on in here? What'd I miss?"

Sighing deeply as Aoi walked into the room, her arms full of donuts that she was busy digging into, he finally began an attempted defence of his actions.

"Guys look. Nothing happened between me and Mukuro or me and Kyoko-san, ok? I think that you guys know me well enough to know that I would never hurt any of my friends, no matter what."

They couldn't argue with that, and so after nodding slowly, the group backed away from him.

Breathing in the delicious scent of freedom, Naegi smiled slightly.

"Thanks guys-"

"Ah… But you can't say that nothing happened between me and you last night… In fact, it was my first time with a boy… I know that it was probably pretty awkward for you, but I tried my best at least-Ah, Makoto-kun? What's wrong?"

Watching confusedly as her 'master' was being chased around by the majority of the other people there; she cocked her head to the side with a puzzled expression on her face.

Looking back at the group following closely behind him, Naegi chuckled slightly at the bizarre nature of the start of their first real day together here.

'_Anddddd we're off.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys :D well, this chapter might not be up for a little while (I don't know xD), because even though it was finished by the 14th, I am updating every single one of my old stories (except for my absolute oldest ones that I will never update xD), in an attempt to get on top of things again :D So yeah :3, sorry for the wait if that is what is what ends up happening. xD

Anyways... **Reviewer Responses:**

Rikalukizi: I'm glad that you're so dedicated to this story that you read it as soon as you get the notification to XD. Thanks :33, and I'll get to responding to your review on that story on that one ;) :D :3. And yep, you guessed it, it was my plan to have this happen XD so yeah :D. No pouting though xD, maybe next time ;) :D. Hope you enjoyed this random-ass chapter where nothing got done XD :D. See ya next time bro! :D

Twaifu: *Sigh* XD Well, I'm glad that I know you IRL so I can tell which complaints are valid and which ones you are just raging about for the fuck of it XD, but yeah – because of that, I don't know if I need to say anything else here XD :D :33. (I did take some of your serious criticisms into account tho :3)

Toa Solaric: Badass Author name btw ;) :D, and thank you :) but what do you mean by how did Mukuro return anyway? X3 I would answer, but I'm not sure what you mean by that XD. If you clear it up next review, I might be able to give you one xD. Until then though, hope you enjoyed this chappie! :D

Guest: Yep, I guess that I sorta did do that, didn't I? XD Thanks dude! Glad you are :3 :D

So that's all for now, I'll see you guys next time, make sure you review! :D

\- Dippytrippy122


End file.
